1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotor and a method of manufacturing the rotor. In particular, the invention relates to a rotor having a magnet attached thereto and a method of manufacturing the rotor.
2. Description of the Background Art
A rotor having a magnet attached thereto has been known.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 11-191939 discloses that a groove is provided in the wall surface of a permanent-magnet-embedded hole provided in a rotor core and an adhesive layer for fixing the rotor core and the magnet to each other is provided in the groove.
Further, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-345189 discloses that a slit for increasing the resistance is provided in a magnet piece and near the outer periphery of a rotor so as to prevent eddy current from being generated.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-080898 discloses that a gap between an adhesion surface of a magnet and an adhesion surface of a yoke is tapered.
It is desired that a magnet embedded in a rotor core presses the rotor core with a uniform force. Therefore, what is important here is that a gap between the magnet and the wall surface of a hole in which the magnet is embedded is uniformly filled with a filler serving as an adhesive layer.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 11-191939, however, is based on the condition that the inside of the groove formed in the rotor is uniformly filled with the adhesive layer, and thus discloses nothing about how to address the state where the filler serving as the adhesive layer does not appropriately and sufficiently spread in the groove.
In addition, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-345189 discloses no component for promoting spread of the filler. Moreover, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-080898 does not disclose the idea that a component for promoting spread of the filler is provided in the magnet or the rotor core in which the magnet is embedded.